


A Little Something

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke buys an interesting device to surprise Anders with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

Hawke kissed Anders roughly, her hands framing his jaw and pulling him closer to deepen it. He groaned faintly into her mouth, moving his lips down her neck when they broke for air. The rogue gasped, grinding her hips down automatically. She straddled the panting mage below her, both of them flushed and still half-dressed in their haste.

Anders continued kissing his way down, tongue circling a nipple as Hawke moaned lightly, feeling his arousal clearly below her. She rolled her hips, smirking when she heard the catch in his breath. He didn’t know it yet, but she had some very interesting plans. Hawke placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down as she stood up.

Anders looked at her with confusion and just a touch of desperation. “Where are you going, love?”

The Champion couldn’t help but smirk again. “I have a surprise for you. Finish getting undressed while I grab it. I’ll only be a moment.”

Anders blinked once, but she could see his curiosity was piqued. When he started untangling himself from his half-removed coat, she moved to the wardrobe to finish the preparations she needed. Using the door to hide what she was doing, Hawke moved as quickly as she could, removing her own clothes first. She’d tried on the device before, tested it as much as she could on her own, and knew what to do. It was specially fitted to her as well, designed not to chafe or put pressure on the wrong spots. The rogue was sure Anders could hear her adjusting the straps and buckles, his mind surely working hard to determine what she was doing. She grinned when she was done, grabbing the vial of oil they kept nearby, and the still-damp towel she’d stashed there earlier for after.

When the rogue finally did emerge from behind the wardrobe door, she could see Anders’ breath catch. Strapped snugly to her hips was what he probably considered a strange contraption, made of leather and cloth. He regarded the device with what appeared to be wonder, his eyes locking on the lacquered wooden phallus that sprouted proudly from the middle.

“Oh Maker, love.” Anders’ voice was thick with lust. “What in Andraste’s name is that?”

“Just a little something I picked up at that shop in Hightown.” He knew the one she meant, of course. “Isabela recommended it.”

“That’s not surprising.” The mage said, smirking, but his eyes were still on her hips, and the device she wore there. “Though I can’t say I’m anywhere close to unhappy with it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Hawke said, placing the towel on the nightstand and stepping forward towards the bed, her stride almost a prowl.

The rogue knew Anders liked to be the one being fucked sometimes. They had toys for that, of course, but this clever device opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. Hawke crawled over the mage, kissing him as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her down and closer to him. His tongue swept over her lip, and she gasped, opening her mouth to meet his tongue with hers, and then nipping playfully at his lower lip. Finally, when they broke apart, both panting, she smirked and began kissing down his neck, following by moving south along his chest as Anders gasped. Once she was settled between his legs, Hawke slowly stroked his hardened cock a few times, smirking as the mage’s head fell back with a moan. The healer shuddered as Hawke ran her thumb over the head, gathering the bead of liquid for the next stroke, and she continued teasing until his hips started to twitch.

Chuckling at Anders’ low whine when she released him, the rogue then opened the vial of oil and slicked her fingers with it, the mage pulling one knee to his chest to give her easier access. As she used one finger to circle his entrance, Anders whined again, shifting his hips to try to entice her to enter him. It seemed he was eager tonight, excited to see what her little surprise could do, so Hawke took pity on him and slipped a finger inside, working him more slowly than he probably wished. Anders’ breath caught when her finger slid in, and soon he was pushing back, helping to fuck himself on her finger.

Once he was ready, Hawke slid in a second finger, slowing her pace again to ensure she didn’t move faster than he was ready for. This wasn’t the first time she’d prepared him for penetration, so she knew exactly what to do. It was the first time she’d prepared him for this, specifically, though, and she could feel herself getting wet from the very prospect. Being able to fuck him like this was definitely an enticing idea.

“ _Yes_ , fuck.” The words were almost hissed as Anders moved to spread his legs a bit further.

The rogue then thrust deeper, crooking her fingers to rock against the sensitive spot inside, and Anders moaned loudly. Hawke looked up at her lover, flushed and panting, lips parted and wet, amber eyes watching her hungrily. Still moving her fingers inside him, the Champion moved to kiss Anders, moaning quietly when he kissed her back fervently. He then whimpered into her mouth when she scissored her fingers, adding a third, then continuing to work him slowly as he gripped her shoulders urgently. She broke the kiss with a smirk, moving back down and trailing the fingers of her other hand along the underside of his length as she went.

That’s when Anders started to plead. “Hawke, _please_. I’m ready.”

The apostate moaned the words as his hips moved against her hand. She fucked him with her fingers for a few minutes longer, heat pooling in her belly with each one of his eager moans. Finally, she pulled her fingers out, her clit throbbing at Anders’ needy cry. As Hawke slathered more oil on the shaft of the wooden cock, the mage spread his legs further, pulling his knees back to give her more room.

Anders gasped as Hawke settled between his legs, pressing the blunt head of the dildo against his stretched opening. She slowly worked into him, watching his face, the healer’s lips set in a little ‘o’ of pleasure, his eyes dark with lust and his gaze fixed on hers. The rogue was gentle, probably more so than needed, but she wanted to be absolutely sure she wouldn’t hurt him. He’d told her before that she could be rougher, that this was far from his first time, but it was different with something new like this. Her hips were far less precise than her hands were when it came to judging acceptable levels of roughness, so she was going to be careful.

By the time Hawke was fully in, Anders was all but clawing at her shoulders, letting out a string of delicious little whimpers. The rogue took a moment to let them both adjust before giving an experimental roll of her hips. They both gasped in unison, the harness rubbing just right against Hawke’s clit as she thrust. Furrowing her brow slightly, Hawke adjusted the angle and, this time when she thrusted, was pleased to hear Anders’ strangled cry signaling she’d found the right spot.

The rogue gripped Anders’ hips and rolled her own again, setting a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before her abs started to burn and sweat was running down her chest, but the healer’s moans and the sparks of pleasure hitting her clit each time she drove home spurred her on. Hawke increased her pace, getting lost in the sounds of their skin slapping together, their moans echoing together in the air.

“ _Hawke_ , fuck - agh!” The Champion could barely hear Anders’ broken words, but she almost growled when she did, hearing how much he was enjoying this, how desperate and close he was.

Hawke could feel her own pleasure approaching its peak and removed one hand from Anders’ hips to move towards his cock. There would likely be fingertip-shaped bruises on the one hip in a few hours, but neither of them were in any state to care. As the rogue wrapped her hands around her lover’s aching length and began to pump her fist around it in time with her thrusts, Anders keened, his head falling all the way back again. That beautiful sound was nearly enough for Hawke to come undone herself, pleasure racing along her spine and pooling between her legs.

It only took a few more thrusts and strokes of his cock for Anders to come, hot liquid spilling over his stomach and Hawke’s hand. But the Champion did not stop, did not even slow her pace, chasing her own climax as Anders whimpered, body spent and oversensitive as she continued to pound into him. Her hips bucked jerkily as Hawke came as well, crying out Anders' name as her muscles tensed, riding the high until she couldn’t any longer and nearly collapsing on the gasping mage below her.

For a few moments, neither of them moved, both panting and spent. Anders was the first, carefully leaning forward to capture Hawke’s lips with his own, one hand cupping her cheek as he did so. The rogue returned the kiss, and when the mage pulled away, they were both smiling.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” She asked, still a bit breathless.

“Oh Maker, love. That would be an understatement.” Anders replied, grinning most salaciously. “I’ll certainly be repaying you for that next time.”

Hawke couldn’t help but grin as well. “Well, you don’t need to do that. In case you hadn’t noticed, I had plenty of fun myself. But it's not like I'm going to say no.”

Anders just smirked at her promisingly, and the rogue gave him another playful kiss before she pushed herself up, slowly pulling the wooden cock out. The healer let out a small whine as she did so that nearly made her briefly consider starting all over again, but they were both far too tired and oversensitive for that now. Hawke began undoing the buckles and straps, removing the device and setting it on the bedside table such that the phallus was pointing up as she grabbed the towel from earlier. The rogue then began cleaning the cum off Anders’ stomach, making sure she was gentle around his oversensitive length as she went.

Once she was done, she settled down beside Anders and wrapped her arms around him as he returned the embrace, whispering an ‘I love you’ to her that she returned immediately. The toy would need to be cleaned as well, but it was still afternoon, and that could surely spend some time basking in the afterglow before worrying about that. Cuddling close, the couple sighed happily, enjoying the comfort of one another after such an exciting experience. This was something they’d surely have to do again, that much was certain. After all, it was definitely nice to be able to switch things up every now and again with a little something new, for both of them.


End file.
